lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Shinmei-ryu
Shinmei-ryū (神鳴流 shinmei-ryū "Gods'-Cry School") is the name of a legendary organization of swordswomen that reside in the mountains of Kyoto. The organization practises a style of Japanese kenjutsu that goes by the same name. Practitioners are characterised as traditional Japanese swordswomen in red and white hakuma, wielding energy attacks and swords made out of white wood, the style is most notable for appearing in two of Ken Akamatsu’s more prominent works (Love Hina and Negima! Magister Negi Magi). History Originally created as a combat troop with unparalleled power to protect Kyoto and avenge misused magic, the Shinmei-ryū troop were also made guardians of the Japanese talisman users; assisting the onmyou wizards as bodyguards during magic wars. In modern times the Shinmei-ryū are often acting as expert demon slayers and exorcists, the swordswomen of Shinmei-ryū are adept at using their ki energy in combat and also act as aides or hired mercenaries to the Kansai Magic Association with whom they have long-standing ties. In the past, the partnership of the Shinmei-ryū's swordsmanship and Kansai's traditional magic was a formidable combination. While the school and Shinmei-ryu Dojo were originally owned and run by the Aoyama family, the school was eventually declared a national landmark and became the formal property of the government of Japan. Weaponry The Shinmei-ryū school weapons-of-choice are primarily based around the katana, kodachi and nodachi. However, practitioners are expected to be adept in unarmed combat and other general weapons aside from their sword. Along with formidable physical combat skills, Shinmei-ryū warriors also possess knowledge of eastern magic; possessing the ability to learn onmyōdō magic (traditional Japanese yin-yang magic) and use shikigami (special constructs of limited intelligence made of paper and controlled by magic). As their primary skill’s are based on their ki, Shinmei-ryū practitioners may be skilled with whatever weaponry they have on hand, be they swords, knives, deck brushes or chopsticks. Highly skilled practitioners can channel their attacks without the use of a weapon, simply using their bare hands. Another noteworthy trait is that, when a practitioner reaches a certain point in their abilities, Shinmei-ryū users take on the resemblance of demons, particularly seen in the eyes, during combat. *See: Shisui Known Users/Practitioners Love Hina *'Motoko Aoyama' was the next successor in line to own and run the Shinmei-ryū school of swordsmanship. She became successor after her elder sister Tsuruko Aoyama, a legendary practitioner of the school, married; leaving behind the responsibilities. *While not an official practitioner, Keitaro Urashima has managed to replicate at least one Shinmei-ryū technique through observation and later fell under the tutelage of Motoko Aoyama. Negima! Magister Negi Magi * is a former member of the Shinmei-ryū school. She acts as a bodyguard, classmate, and close friend of Konoka Konoe, the daughter of Eishun Konoe, who is also a Shinmei-ryū practitioner as well as the head of the Kansai magic Association. * is a child currently in training with the Shinmei-ryū school, much as Setsuna was, although she currently works as a mercenary for the child magician, Fate. * is a mercenary from the Shinmei-ryū school, hired by Konoemon Konoe; head of the Majora Academy. She taught Setsuna Sakurazaki other aspects of the Shinmei-ryū style after her relocation to Academy. * , the father of Konoka Konoe and the Chief of the Kansai Magic Association, is a practitioner of Shinmei-ryū. He fought alongside "The Thousand Master", Nagi Springfield. *Although not an official practitioner, the General-Governor of New Ostia was a one-time student of Eishun Konoe, and is skilled enough in Shinmei-ryū to injure Negi Springfield. UQ Holder! * is an avid practitioner of the style. List of Attacks The Shinmei-ryū style uses ki to increase the strength of attacks and produce different effects. They are generally elemental attacks (lightning, wind, and earth are common elements) or normal empowered physical feats. Definitions: Ougi 奥義 - (lit. "Inner Meaning") Secret Technique Hiken 秘剣 - Hidden Sword Technique Kessen Ougi 決戦奥義 - Decisive Battle Secret Technique (Del Rey "Final Attack") – seems to be only applicable to Shin Raikōken, most probably denotes a powerful area-effect technique Ken 剣 - Sword Techniques Zan 斬 - Slashing Techniques Sen 閃 - Flash Techniques Shou 掌 - Palm Techniques Ken 拳 - Fist Techniques Hi 飛 - Ranged Techniques Nagewaza 投げ技 - Grappling Techniques Other Techniques Gallery File:Call of the Phoenix.png File:ShinmeiSchool.jpg File:NaruShinmeiryu.jpg File:TsurukoShinmeiryu.jpg File:ShinmeiryuMotoko.jpg File:ShinmeiryuMotokoTsuruko.jpg File:TsurukoShinmeiryu2.jpg File:Kendo4.jpg File:ShinmeiMotoko.jpg File:ShinmeiTsuruko.jpg File:ShinmeiTsuruko2.jpg File:MotokoArrowsShinmeiryu.png File:LHBearCut1.png File:MotokovrsSeta1.png File:Shinmeiryubook.jpg File:Shinmeiryugirl.jpg File:Tsuruko4.jpg File:Tsuruko6.jpg File:LoveisintheWordsKaolla4.png Other Appearances Negima! Magister Negi Magi :Main Article: Shinmei-ryu (Negima) Trivia *Due to frequent cross-appearances of many characters and/or events, many fans combine Ken Akamatsu's works A.I. Love You, Love Hina, and Negima! Magister Negi Magi into a single continuity called the "Akamatsuverse." *It is a fanon assumption that the orphaned Setsuna was taken in by Motoko and Tsuruko's family, the Aoyama Clan, and was trained in their ways, which is supported by a panel during a flashback showing Motoko & Tsuruko introducing Setsuna to Konoka Konoe. *Likewise, a fanon assumption is that Tsukuyomi was a student of the Shinmei-ryū who either went off the path of bushidō after completing or discontinuing her studies, or was thrown out of the school for her dishonourable mindset. *Motoko Aoyama believes that the Shinmei-ryu ancestory and the Urashima Family line were connected sometime in the past. *The Shinmei-ryu campus possesses a Jiryoudo, a spirit-containment temple, which acted as a prison for evil spirits that would not perish. The Jiryoudo and the Abandoned Annex, according to Motoko Aoyama, posses the same atmosphere possibly due to them both retaining spiritual energies. Category:Terms Category:Negima Category:UQ Holder